


I'll Tickle the Sin Outta You

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e06 Ask Jeeves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nice and Happy Things, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after "Ask Jeeves".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tickle the Sin Outta You

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10, episode 6 Ask Jeeves

Dean tackled Sam on the lumpy bed, struggling to get Sam's arms over his head. He almost had the chance to claim a victory before Sam grunted and flipped them over, thighs bracketing Dean's waist and pinning Dean's arms to his sides. A grin slowly spread across Sam's face.

"I win."

Dean grumbled and feigned defeat, pushing his lip out in a fake pout that he knew would get Sam hot and bothered. He batted his eyelashes and gave Sam his best seductive look.

"I guess you're right Sammy. Maybe we should celebrate your victory."

Sam growled low in his throat and darted forward to press their lips together. As soon as Sam's lips touched his, he pushed Sam to the bed and straddled him. He held Sam's wrists as best he could with one hand, and started tickling him with his other. Sam was in his lust filled daze until he felt Dean's fingers dancing along his sides. His eyes widened in panic, and his back arched as he laughed booming laughs.

"No! S-s-st-op! Dean, St-t-t-top!"

Dean grinned a shit-eating. "Nope. Not 'til you admit it."

Sam thrashed side-to-side, trying to dislodge Dean. He almost succeeded, pulling his hands loose and trying to push Dean off of him. Dean quickly grabbed Sam's hands and tried the best to his ability to intertwine his fingers with Sam's. He didn't stop tickling.

Sam started laughing so hard it sounded like he was hiccupping. "N-n-nev-er!"

Dean stuck his hand under Sam's shirt, and Sam jumped at the contact.

"C'mon Sammy. All you have to do is say "yes, I admit it." It's not that hard."

"N-no!"

"C'mon. Answer the question. Do you like it when fifty year old women try to have sex with you?"

Sam sucked in a loud, shaky breath and practically screamed the words.

"Y-yes! I ad-mit it, I ad-mi-i-t it!"

Dean laughed triumphantly. He let go of Sam's hands and flopped on the bed next to him, letting out a few chuckles as Sam caught his breath. Sam turned his head and looked at him.

"I love you."

Dean smiled and pressed a light kiss to Sam's lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
